When I'm Gone
by neon
Summary: My version of Tekken four, with two OC's thrown in - Amaya Hirano and Rae Doo-San.


****

Pre-Anything Author's Note: This is Stripped, on a new s/n. You may have read my story, 'Bring Me To Life.' Well, now I'm back, with a whole new idea, and a whole new outlook on fanfic. I've matured a lot in my writing, even since a week or so ago, so I hope you enjoy this fic.  
This fic is going to be a combined Tekken fic. I work with OC's a lot, so if you don't like that, don't read on. I definitely will get started with this tomorrow, so, look forward to a good story.

****

Title: When I'm Gone – Inspired by the best Three Doors Down song there has been yet.  
**Author:** neon  
**Genre:** Too many to name.  
**Disclaimer:**

__

Kazuya: Go ahead, ask Liz if she owns Tekken. What will she say? Yes! YES SHE DOES! And, also…purple monkeys fly around like swallows, and sparkles fly off their wings in mid-January!  
**_Liz:_** Woohoo! GO KAZUYA! Oh no…I DIDN'T just cheer for Kazuya Mishima. SOMEONE SHOOT ME! Or at lease hit me up with a brain neutralizer, so I can make y'all forget you ever heard that.  
**_Amaya: _**This is what goes on in the fantasy of our eighteen-year-old writer, Liz. Does she really own Tekken, Hwoarang?   
**_Hwoarang:_ **No, she does not, Amaya. Sure, she may wish she did, but fortunately for the actual characters, she doesn't.   
**_Rae: _**I can see what she'd do to poor Heihachi…he'd be roasted, toasted and burned to a crisp.  
**_Jin:_ **Ok, Rae, 'poor Heihachi?' No. But, back to the matter at hand. Liz. She is only a student, and all she owns is her rather small brain (which unfortunately for us, doesn't always function properly), her ideas, Rae Doo-San and Amaya Chang.   
**_Hwoarang: _**Poor Amaya and Rae…they must go through hell every single day.

--Liz's Original Characters--  
  
I got a little more in depth than I may have liked, but I don't really care.

Main Character - Amaya Hirano: Miharu Hirano's older sister, and Ling Xiaoyu's other best friend, Amaya Hirano, is twenty-years-old. After hearing Ling talk to Miharu about how much fun she'd had at the third tournament, she and Miharu both decide to join the fourth. Upon her arrival at the tournament, Amaya and Jin Kazama share a mutual attraction, but will this sit well with Xiaoyu? She feels a strong, but bad, energy surrounding Jin (think Jun/Kazuya), but she can't manage to stay away from him. Amaya is the only living person, who possesses the Angel Gene, which is the only thing able to cancel out Kazuya and Jin's Devil Gene. When Heihachi finds this out, and finds out how powerful Amaya really is, he tries to harness HER energy rather than Kazuya or Jin's. Will Amaya be strong enough inside to fight off Xiaoyu's teenage anger, Heihachi's target on her head, and her growing passion for Jin Kazama?

Secondary Character - Rae Doo-San: Baek Doo-San's niece, and Hwoarang's childhood friend, Rae Doo-San, is nineteen-years-old. Subsequent to her Uncle Baek's passing, Rae took a trip to try to find her calling, leaving Hwoarang completely alone, and with no one to relate his pain to. After months of traveling, Rae settled herself in New York City, and made a small group of friends. Hearing about the fourth tournament, Rae's eyes flickered. Without notifying any of the friends she had made, she gathered her things, and signed herself up for Tekken four. Arriving at the tournament, she sees Hwoarang, and neither of them knows how to react. Will Hwoarang's resentment for Rae take him over, or will he be able to forgive and forget?

__

The Song: 'When I'm Gone' – Three Doors Down

There's another world inside of me that you may never see,   
There's secrets in this life I can't hide.   
Well, somewhere in this darkness, there's a light that I can't find   
Well, maybe its to far away, maybe I'm just blind   
Maybe I'm just blind.   
  
So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.   
Everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be.   
I'll never let you down, even if I could.   
Give up everything, if only for your good.   
So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong.   
Hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.   
So, love me when I'm gone.   
So, love me when I'm gone.   
  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin,   
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.   
Now roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone.   
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.   
  
So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.   
Everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be.   
I'll never let you down, even if I could.   
Give up everything, if only for your good.   
So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong.   
Hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.   
So love me when I'm gone.   
  
Maybe I'm just blind. 


End file.
